


Star Chart

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Biting, First Time, Freckles, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: It’s 1am and Jiyong has been writing lyrics for hours. Seungri is bored.A oneshot for a rainy day





	Star Chart

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Nesi for showing us the beauty mark, and to Kailee for prompting this story.
> 
> (Two fics in one day, am I crazy?)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

**_Star Chart_ **

 

It’s 1am and Jiyong has been writing lyrics for hours. Seungri is bored.

Jiyong had demanded that he’d be here, that he shouldn’t go out and cause trouble, “no partying for you, maknae,” he’d said.

So now he’s sprawled over Jiyong’s bed, with Jiyong next to him, lying on his stomach while nonstop scribbling on his notepad. His legs are bare, and in reach of Seungri’s hand.

Seungri hasn’t noticed before, that Jiyong has freckles and beauty marks even on his legs. There’s one high up on the backside of his thigh, one on his calf, one by his foot. Seungri, bored and even more bored, reaches out to trace a line from spot to spot. When he reaches the one on Jiyong’s thigh, Jiyong visibly shudders beneath his finger.

“Stop it,” Jiyong growls.

“What?” Seungri asks a bit cheekily, with as much smugness that he can get away with.

Jiyong mutters something and continues writing.

Now, this won't do.

Seungri shifts on the bed, which means that he gains access to Jiyong’s uncovered shoulder. There he traces new spots and freckles, and there he traces Jiyong’s tattoo.

“Hey,” Jiyong says and turns his head, shooting fire with his eyes. Or he would if he could.

“I just like how you’ve got these spots all over,” Seungri says.

Jiyong sighs and rolls over onto his side, all the while observing Seungri closely.

“You like my spots?”

“Yes.”

There’s a shift in Jiyong’s eyes, as he watches Seungri with this fiery eyes. Suddenly he’s moving. Suddenly he’s on top of Seungri, and Seungri’s back is pressed down into the mattress.

“How about your freckles? How about I learn where they are,” Jiyong says and Seungri has to do a double take. Learn what, now, how, what?

“I’ll start now,” Jiyong says as he starts to hitch Seungri’s T-shirt up as high as it goes.

Jiyong hums and circles a faint freckle on Seungri’s stomach with his index finger. He’s sitting on Seungri’s legs, holding him in place. Seungri can’t help but to shiver a bit, it tickled when Jiyong’s finger is close to his bellybutton.

“This is in the way, though,” Jiyong says and pushes at the T-shirt. Seungri gulps and sits up a bit so Jiyong can pull it the whole way off. The air in the room suddenly feels a bit chilled against his skin, yet he also feels like burning up. Seungri blushes and is unsure how to hold himself under the strong gaze of Jiyong’s eyes.

Seungri decides to keep looking at Jiyong, because when he does it doesn’t feel odd or strange that he’s now only wearing sweatpants.

“You have a few more here,” Jiyong says and draws lines on Seungri skin along his ribs and down his arm.

“And here.”

Jiyong draws lines, and circles, on his sides, his arms, his, chest and up the sides on his neck. He touches every inch of his skin while drawing imaginary lines here and there, and Seungri keeps looking at Jiyong’s face. He tries his best to not react, and he can almost do it when he focuses on Jiyong’s eyes, but sometimes his body involuntary shivers, and every time it does he can tell that Jiyong’s smile grows.

“How about... how about my back?” Seungri asks a bit out of breath when Jiyong’s finger pauses just underneath one of his nipples - _dangerous territory_.

“Then turn around,” Jiyong says and eases off Seungri’s legs so Seungri can roll over.

He instantly regrets it when Jiyong pushes his waistband down lower to get better access.

Then the torture continues. Jiyong sometimes hums and Seungri sometimes shivers. And Jiyong sometimes takes a breath deep enough to resonate all the way down to Seungri’s core.

Wherever Jiyong’s fingers and hands travels on his skin they leave a burning line behind them. It feels good, Seungri can’t deny it, but sometimes it also feels too good. Sometimes it feels like blood is flowing down to his crotch and that is not a situation he needs to be in with his band mate sitting on his thighs, tracing beauty marks on his back.

“What are you drawing, hyung?” he asks, patience running low.

“Mmmm, nothing,” Jiyong says and suddenly puts his hands on Seungri’s butt and leans against them as he moves to get up.

Seungri’s crotch is pressed hard against the mattress in the process and woah, now that’s definitely dangerous territory.

“Ugh... don’t-”

“What?” Jiyong asks, “this?”

Jiyong puts even more pressure on his hands and Seungri has to bite back a moan.

“You like that, naughty maknae?” Jiyong asks with a laugh, but stops when he realizes that Seungri isn’t saying anything.

“Seungri?” Jiyong says softly and pulls at his shoulder so that he turns around to lie on his back again.

Seungri has tears in the corners of his eyes, and he’s sure he’s flushed all the way down his chest. There’s no hiding it now, it’s too late, he just braces for the moment when Jiyong will notice.

Luckily, it’s not as bad as he had guessed.

“Oh,” Jiyong says. Nothing more, when he realizes Seungri’s situation.

“It’s your fault,” Seungri says, and even if it sounds like a cheesy line he means it, and it’s true. Had Jiyong not insisted on this little game of his, he had never had to get an awkward boner like this.

Jiyong, ever the mystery, sits down on his thighs again, and leans forward.

“I missed this one,” Jiyong says, and leans down, placing a soft kiss on Seungri’s cheek.

Seungri’s whole world goes askew.

“But I don’t have any marks on my face,” Seungri says.

“I know,” Jiyong says, and kisses him again on the lips.

Seungri can hardly believe what is happening, but he kisses back out of reflex. It’s so warm between them that he fears he’ll melt, and Jiyong’s lips are scalding hot on his mouth. Blood is rushing to his crotch whether he wants it to or not.

Even though it should feel awkward, Jiyong is definitely not a pretty girl he’s met while partying, it feels so good that he can’t stop the moan that rises up from deep in his guts.

Jiyong angles his mouth and kisses deeper, their tongues meet and Seungri’s body is on fire.

That’s also when Jiyong lets the weight of his lower body rest on Seungri and Seungri instantly notices he’s not the only one with a boner.

“Hyung,” he says and pants as Jiyong takes a break to breathe.

“Yes?” Jiyong asks.

“Yes,” Seungri replies, and Jiyong thrusts their crotches together, making Seungri let out a long whine.

It feels incredibly and magically good, having Jiyong’s hard cock moving alongside his own. Even with their clothes in between. It feels amazing to have Jiyong’s hands on him, Jiyong’s mouth on him kissing him absolutely silly.

It feels so good that Seungri has to push Jiyong up because he’s at the risk of coming in his pants when Jiyong bites down hard on his lip.

“Clothes,” he says, and Jiyong instantly complies.

It takes some wriggling and balancing, neither of them willing to stop kissing for very long, but eventually they’re naked and Jiyong is between his legs. Seungri feels dizzy as he looks up at him, Jiyong has always had that kind of body that looks as magical with or without clothes on.

Jiyong pushes Seungri’s legs up a bit, then he gently takes Seungri’s erection in his hand alongside his own.

Seungri can’t do anything but throw his head back and moan as pleasure shoots through his entire body when Jiyong strokes their cocks together.

“Lotion...” Seungri manages to say and point even though he’s sure all air has left his lungs as he arches on the bed.

Jiyong complies and balances awkwardly on one hand, but manages to reach over to his bedside table where he’s left a bottle of lotion after the shower. He squeezes out a bit in his hand and tosses the bottle on the bed before getting back to the task at hand.

The lotion is cold against Seungri’s erection, but it doesn’t matter because Jiyong is back to stroking it and he can feel the warmth from Jiyong’s erection radiate against his.

It feels so good and slick with the right amount of friction that he might lose his mind. The room is filled with moans and the sound of skin against skin, it’s lewd and hot, and Seungri loves it. He loves it so much that he folds his legs around Jiyong’s back so he can push him even closer.

Jiyong responds by leaning down to kiss Seungri again.

It’s so good that it won't last long.

Seungri can already feel it pooling low in his stomach, the pleasure too good and too intense that his orgasm is rushing against him like a freight train.

Jiyong is biting him all over, his lip, his chin, his ear, his neck and finally his shoulder. It stings, but he apologizes for it by licking the spot, always in time with the strokes on their cocks.

It makes Seungri’s skin feel hot and cold all over, makes his muscles weak and tense all at the same time. HIs back is arched off the bed when Jiyong bites down hard on the sensitive skin where his neck meets his shoulder, and it’s too much. All his nerve endings are firing at the same time, he can hardly see, and that’s when he comes.

He comes so hard it’s almost a eureka moment, that it can feel _this_ good. His cock pulses hot and hard in Jiyong’s hand, his body convulses with the intense orgasm rolling through his body. When he can finally take a breath it shakes him. Seungri has hardly noticed that Jiyong is coming too, that it’s now sticky between them with their combined come on their skin. Mostly on Seungri’s skin.

Jiyong collapses on top of him, and they lie there panting until they can collect themselves.

Seungri’s heart is about to swell over because Jiyong is whispering his name against his neck.

They lie there for minutes, maybe half an hour, Seungri has no way of telling time in this state. Then Jiyong moves to reach for his tank top to clean some of the mess up.

“You better wash that right away,” Seungri says with a chuckle.

“Nah, who cares, I can throw it away,” Jiyong replies.

Oh, Seungri thinks. That means he’s not planning on moving anytime soon.

“Who knew a simple thing like tracing spots could lead to... this,” Seungri says and can’t help but to grin widely. He’s somewhere on cloud nine, unable to come down from the high of the best orgasm of his life. The best orgasm of his life shared with his band member who he’s had a crush on for years and years, ever since they first met.

“Was it good?” Jiyong asks. Maybe a bit insecure.

Seungri leans up to capture Jiyong’s lips with his, kisses him as softly as Jiyong had first kissed him.

“Amazing, it was amazing, hyung.”

“Mind-blowingly good?”

“Yes,” Seungri replies and has to laugh at Jiyong’s enthusiasm.

“Good, because I only found one spot, on the side of your back. You’re like completely blank, I had to make all the others up” Jiyong says and laughs, his hand trailing up Seungri’s leg and down his butt cheek.

Seungri moans a bit, his skin still a bit over sensitive after the orgasm. But the moan changes pitch as Jiyong’s finger finds its way between the cheeks.

“Yes,” he says and widens his legs a bit. To which Jiyong replies by kissing him hard enough to bruise.

 

~Fin~


End file.
